


tickling (a roller coaster of emotions)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Rutting, Switching, but don't be fooled this is alphas fucking each other in rut, i think, it kinda gets soft and emotional in the middle, lapslock, no need to cancel me for this I'm cancelling myself, not proofread or beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: considering how long they've been friends, nothing would shatter taehyun and kai's friendship, not even after their presenting dynamic.as unpredictable and as awful as it could be.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	tickling (a roller coaster of emotions)

**Author's Note:**

> **before any ranging comment, be aware that you clicked on this knowing what you're going to see. i tagged things properly. if it's not your thing, just leave. go bitch somewhere else, i don't care.**  
>  if it is your thing, i think the only heads up i should give before proceeding is that they sometimes degrade themselves by calling the other bitch or an omega, but it's explicitly described to be their inner alphas being too prideful and fighting for dominance over the other so it's not much of an issue. also, hyuka has a breeding kink and pregnancy mentions will pop up more than once, but it's not explored in the fic and they're all brief, so i didn't think it was necessary to tag.  
> that being said, enjoy the food. :)

they met each other on their first week of high school, being classmates and the same age, and it was to no surprise that they quickly became close. they had lots of common, shared interest in music and dancing and found each other's presence endearing. in less than a year, kang taehyun and huening kai were inseparable. 

throughout all of their high school, people would see them together. sometimes with someone else, either them being their age or some sunbaes they were close to, but never apart. of course that would cause speculation. maybe they're more than just friends. maybe they didn't realize already, but they're going to be destined mates. maybe, once they present, they'll get together. inevitably. 

those words always fell into deaf ears of the two of them. they were just best friends, they told everyone and to themselves. _'hyuka is just my bestie!'_ one would say. _'me, dating someone as short as taehyunie? never!'_ the other refuted. and, for them, it wasn't lies. they truly believed that what was in between them was platonic.

so, once they were about to graduate and go to university, of course, they planned together. applied to the same place, as well as decided to rant a place to be together, so that it wouldn't be as expensive for either. all with friendly reasoning. it was all smooth.

but, then, it wasn't anymore. because they weren't kids anymore, they were both adults, and eventually they would present. not that it was an issue, by then. they didn't care about what they would become in the end. nothing would come in the way of their friendship, they had promised it.

their dynamic was no issue. much the opposite, it was actually yet another thing for them to joke about. words like _'i think you're obviously going to be an omega, maybe a beta with all your adorable personality'_ and _'just because you're a fucking giant and i'm average, it doesn't mean i can't be an alpha!'_ being casually shared between them. 

really, it wasn't meant to be an issue. but it became it.

"you smell disgusting."

the youngest of the two looked up from his phone to meet taehyun's eyes, who was looking at him with what seemed to be anger. he frowned. "what? but i showered not long ago."

"yes, but you still smell disgusting. like you just ran a marathon and instead of cleaning yourself you went to sleep like that. fucking gross."

"i am clean though?"

that made his friend roll his eyes. "whatever then."

it had been the first time that taehyun had acted like that. they often had some silly fights and misunderstandings, as that was normal in any relationship, but he had never been this bothered about a trivial, baseless thing. that bothered kai, but he didn't say much. after all, it was probably nothing.

"can you stop putting my shit on the higher shelves?" the older screamed at him one day. "i get it, you're tall. now quit it."

"i don't do that with an evil heart! i'm sorry, okay," he replied right away, but internally, he wanted to roll his eyes and mock the other. but he knew better than to talk about his height.

taehyun was acting weirdly. but, well, it was university. stress, and all. so he decided to not indulge on the other whenever he had his outrages, as he assumed it was temporary and it would stop eventually. he was wrong, though, yet he kept trying to ignore it, to not provoke him.

however, he could feel that it wasn't as easy. and, actually, something started changing in himself too. he started being more aware whenever his best friend was around, when none of them had classes. even if they were in different places of their flat, he was always aware of him, and it became much worse when they were close. kai was naturally clingy, and the two of them often shared physical contact, but whenever taehyun was near him he felt discomfort. 

and taehyun could sense it, too. either he shared the discomfort, or he was sad that he was getting far away. he didn't know which it was, but he didn't want to know. he didn't know which would hurt more.

none of them knew what was going on at first, or why. but it was clear once the two of them woke up with a presented taehyun and an about-to-present-as-well kai.

taehyun was emitting his pheromones, making kai's own skin tingle in an uncomfortable way. it was so unbearable that it made his body shook as he slept, forcing his eyes to open as if he was waking up from a terrible nightmare, his breath hushed and chest tight. except that the nightmare was actually what he has woken up to.

it was hard to breathe and somehow it was affecting himself, making him angry. as if he should be ready to fight, as if he had to protect himself and assert his place, his guard went up. still, he could feel his best friend's distress and he left his warm bed to check on him. as reluctant to do so he was.

it was worse from up close. still, kai did his best to ignore it. his body wanted to either run from the scene or attack the other, and it made him confused. _that's his friend?_ best _friend, who is suffering from his presenting?_ why would he be reacting like this when he should be helping him?

"hy— hyuka—," the older's voice hit his ears as he raised his head, and the noise was terrifying. he didn't sound like he was asking for help, but more like he was growling at a prey.

_what the fuck?_

he stared at taehyun's eyes, which were painted in red instead of his natural dark colour. okay, so he was an alpha and he was going to be in rut soon. so what? the first rut can be as bad as the first heat for omegas, they were painful and exhausting. alphas could dehydrate and forget to eat properly and be sleepless. he needed help, even if not in the traditional way - by fucking an omega or beta - but still. he was vulnerable and needed help.

but why did kai want to watch him perish? pin him down into the mattress and watch him begging and crying from above instead?

"hyuka, fuck," the other said in a low tone again, fisting into his mattress with too much strength. he was already so sweaty, and there was something dark on his eyes. something kai couldn't name. "if you don't fucking get out of here i'm going to kill you."

those words made him stop his thoughts, staring at taehyun with concern. "taehyun-ah, you're out of your mind. i'm not going to leave you like t—"

" _can't you sense it yourself?_ we're going to snap at each other if you dare touch me right now," he shouted at his best friend, and it was then that kai noticed that the older wasn't angry. or at least not _only_ angry, but he was as concerned with the younger as he was to taehyun. 

and, yeah, he could sense it. but he didn't understand it, didn't agree with it, so he stepped closer. "hyunie, i am going to help you, whether you like it or not."

" _please_ , hyuka—" taehyun shook a hand towards where kai's shape was, shushing him away. "hyuka, fuck, just go already before it's too late. you can't be here— you're going to be an alpha too."

he gulped down nervously. "i know. i can feel that i'm about to present soon."

" _exactly_. a single alpha in rut is already hell, but add another one into the mix? that is an awful combination," he said those words as if it was hard to, exasperated. "we're going to kill each other."

"i trust you, kang taehyun," he said with determination, close enough that the hand that was reaching to him hit his arm. the older held it strongly and it hurt, but kai didn't move. "and i didn't present yet, so it's not like we are both in rut. i'm going to help you either way. just tell me what you need from me."

those red eyes shined brighter than before, but there was something that held taehyun. he was restraining himself, that was easy to sense, and it was being a hard task. "hyuka... i— i can't do this to you."

"why?" he asked in a whisper, looking down at the other. taehyun's hand grasped his arm harder and he knew it'd bruise soon, but he kept the eye contact. 

"because you're my best friend, and a fellow alpha at that. i might lose control and hurt you—"

"so can i," he said, resting a hand under his chin. "i can feel it in me, taehyun. it wants to see you suffering, it wants to make you know your place and never touch me as if you're superior to me. but i'm ignoring it. i know it's way harder to you, since you already presented, but even so, i trust you. besides," he moved closer to his face, a few centimetres from his lips. "i'm doing this as your friend. you need help and i'm here, nothing is going to change between us. okay?"

he stared deep in his eyes, watching as taehyun's expression changed after each word. "okay."

kai smiled at his friend. "so, what do you want me to—"

before he could finish his words, the hand that was holding his arm pulled with a strength he didn't know he had. his back met the mattress roughly, but it was nothing after he felt the other's shape sit over his stomach, thighs beside his body.

"taehy—"

but the older didn't let him speak, crashing his lips on kai's with hunger. he felt as if his body had been just electrocuted and a wave of anger filled his being, pushing him away. the kiss was cut short like that, with two red eyes staring down at him as he was prey.

_how annoying. who does this alpha think he is?_

"g— go slow a bit," he said in a quiet tone. it was a relieve that he hadn't presented yet, otherwise, he was sure his impulses would be way worse. it was easier to let taehyun do whatever he pleased. 

(it made him worry for his own rut. but, hey, it's not like this is happening then too. he's sure kai is going to have to find help on his own after whatever happens between them.)

his request hadn't gotten a verbal response. instead, taehyun moved down slower this time, bruising their lips softly. kai waited a few seconds before opening his mouth, just a bit, allowing the older to continue. it didn't take long before he was deepening the kiss, tenderly but controlling himself not to go too rough. despite arching into getting the control, he let taehyun to keep dominance over the kiss, sucking his breath away as his hands moved towards his sides. god, he kind of hated this. his insides were crying to push him away again, to roll them over and make him regret to try to put him in a submissive position. 

but, god. this was also really fucking good. 

kai didn't know if it was his hormones, if it was because he was going to be in rut soon too, or if it was because it was taehyun. but he didn't really hate what was going on.

as he kept debating to himself why was all of this so pleasurable, taehyun started kissing along his neck. the younger always slept with loose shirts, and so, his collarbone was naked. he decided to suck and bite lightly, but kai knew how badly he wanted to sink his teeth until it bled. 

taehyun was really good at restraining himself, it clicked in his head. he wasn't so sure he'd be able to do the same if their roles were switched.

"hyuka, hyuka, fucking _shit_ , hyuka," he started mumbling into his skin, nails sinking tightly into his waist. his body started shaking suddenly, breath getting harder and faster.

"wh— what? what's going on?"

he looked at his friend's head, resting on his chest as he pressed his lips into a thin line. he could feel his body pressuring kai's down, minimising any distance they could have. his lower half started rolling over his thigh and _oh_ , he is really hard right now, even leaking precum. somehow, it made him shy.

(and a little disgusted that he was rutting on _his_ thigh.)

"hngg— fuck," taehyun moaned at the friction, sucking once more on the younger's collarbone a little rougher than before, which took a cry from kai. "i can't do this."

"why not? you're doing so great already," he assured his best friend right away, bringing one of his hands to his hair. it made taehyun turn to meet his eyes again, the only light in the room being those red orbs. "keep going. hueningie is here to help."

"hyuka—," he looked like he was about to cry, feeling so vulnerable. it made kai want to protect him, but that was also tied with him wanting to reverse their roles and he _couldn't_ do that right now. not now. "i can't— i want to break you. i want to— shit," he shut his eyes again, rolling his hips once more. "i want to fuck you until you can't walk, until you can only think of my knot. i want to make you my omega bitch."

"but i'm not an omega," he refuted in a bit. despite knowing it was his rut speaking, his inner alpha jumping out, it felt offensive to hear that. how _dare_ he want to make an alpha like himself his omega bitch. 

taehyun groaned on his skin, biting kai hard. the younger howled at that, grasping onto his hair hard but not pulling him away. "i _know_ you're a fucking alpha, dumbass. i still want to break you though, and i— i can't do this."

"you can. hyun-ah, i trust you."

"don't say that—"

"fuck me."

his red eyes kept staring at him. "you don't mean it."

"i do."

"you don't really want me to fuck you."

"i—" fuck, taehyun was right. his insides were screaming for him to punch the older away. but at the same time he wanted to help, and if that meant being fucked by his rutting best friend, then he was willing to do it. "i do. i want you to fuck me, kang taehyun."

"no, hyuka—"

"fuck me, taehyun-ah," kai spoke with a determination he didn't know he had. in all honesty, he wasn't really into the idea of having an alpha's knot inside him. but he knew that's what the other wanted, what he needed, and despite not being super into that... he wasn't _that_ against it.

(not that he'd admit it out loud.)

"please. fuck me as if i was an omega in heat. make me your bitch."

he watched his friend's expression change, watched as all his restrain washed away from his eyes. taehyun's fear was changed into something beastly, like a hunter looking down on its prey, ready to feed.

kai gulped, holding his instinct to kick him in the guts.

instead, he allowed the older to do as he pleased, capturing his lips as hungrily as their first kiss. taehyun bit on his lower lip, earning him a moan as he tightened the hand that fisted his hair. fingers moved towards his belly, under his shirt, leaving thin pathways as his nails travelled upwards. the kiss ended for a while, hurried hands pulling onto kai's shirt and leaving his torso bare.

"fucking beautiful," he hissed more to himself than to the younger, still, he heard it. he leaned in forwards as he kept kissing and sucking and biting wherever his mouth landed on, one hand grasping on his waist again. the other travelled under his waistband, resting near his butt. 

(kai wanted to kick him off, but he didn't. he ignored the urge.)

"so fucking hot," he kept speaking to himself, looking up to meet the other's eyes. fuck, having taehyun look this wrecked because of kai was such a blessing. his dick twitched at the scene and his pride grew. he is this fucked because of himself. that was _his_ effect on the older and no one else's. _fuck yes._ "you're so fucking handsome, ning-ah. damn, i wanna break you so much."

"please," kai caught himself moaning at that. "fuck, stop taking like that."

"seriously though. i can't believe you are actually letting me do this to you. what a dream," he kept going, lowering kai's pants and boxers as he kissed around his waist and near his crotch. "so tasty, so hot. i am going to enjoy every second of it."

the younger rolled his head as he felt taehyun's breath near his dick. "hyun-ah, suck me off, _please_ suck me off."

"you're not exactly in place to order me around" was his response instead, the hand on his ass tightening its grasp. kai howled in annoyance, biting down the cuss that was crawling inside his throat.

 _fuck you, kang taehyun_. 

"i wanna knot you so bad."

those words made him shut his eyes and take a deep breath. the other undressed him and hold one of his legs, leaving kai exposed to for him to admire. it made him self conscious of how vulnerable he was. "stop staring—"

"no need to be shy now," taehyun mused. "god, you're so fucking beautiful, all spread for only me."

he felt his best friend's fingers lightly travel on his hanging leg, going towards his thigh until it landed near his hole. shit, he had forgotten that being fucked by taehyun would mean him touching there. but even after the thought crossed his mind, and even with his insides burning in hatred, he stayed still. 

(it's taehyun. sure, an alpha, but _it's still taehyun_.)

"have you ever touched yourself here?"

"of course not," he answered as annoyance run through his veins. it was irrational, his anger jumping out at the insinuation that he would have stimulated himself in a way no alpha should have. he should be nicer with his tone, but also that was not a lie.

kai had expected to feel the other's wrath, but taehyun didn't take offence to that. much the opposite, he snorted. "what a cocky alpha, can't even imagine that being fucked can be good for you too? were you always this sure of your dynamic?"

"well, were _you_?" he looked at his best friend with furrowed brows, anger still there. 

it was just a teasing question, one to try to make him embarrassed. instead, though, he got a smirk. "yeah. that didn't stop me from exploring my own body though."

wait, what? did taehyun just admit he had fingered himself before? why would he do that if he knew he'd be an alpha? 

(and why was that such an amazing picture to imagine?)

"well, since you never did it before i should warn you that it's going to be strange at first," the older spoke calmly, but with the corner of his lips upwards, kai knew he was loving to see him like this, spread open and about to be touched where no one else had. "i will try to be nice, but no promises. i'm _dying_ to pound into you as hard as i can, you have no idea."

"just get it over with," he said weakly, not wanting to fight it. sure, the annoyance was still there, along with the desire to flip things over until _he_ was the one fucking taehyun's ass hole until he cried and shouted. but it was better not to. he wasn't the one dealing with waves of a first rut, taehyun was. 

(besides, with his untouched cock as hard as it currently was, he couldn't say he was not enjoying this. as much as it hurt his pride.)

kai watched as his friend sucked two of his fingers, licking their length and also the area in between. fuck, he was really fucking hot, and having those red eyes burning at his direction as his tongue travelled through his own fingers... wow. it did things to him. 

soon, those fingers were going to be pressed into him. he knew it, yet he didn't feel completely on board with it. he didn't say it to the other, though, which was a mistake. he could feel it, only one at first, tentatively relaxing the rim before it got inserted. kai growled in annoyance and his alpha instincts kicked in too hard for him to control it. the leg that was being held by taehyun's hand tried to kick him, but the other was faster and avoided it.

"fuck off!" he caught himself screaming without thinking, hands into the mattress as he tried to get out. but the older was stronger, he held his hanging leg over his shoulder and pressed the other on his torso, stopping him from leaving. "fucking alpha! i will bite your dick out!"

"quiet, you bitch," taehyun spat in anger. "isn't this what you wanted? now be fucking useful to me and stay still."

the younger howled. fuck, despite the words he just said he knew he shouldn't be reacting like this. he _wants_ this, he really did. however, it was still hard to endure the will to snap. "you're right. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry, hyunie, keep going. i will try to hold still."

his friend blinked, probably not expecting him to submit to his previous words as fast. "hyuk—"

" _please_. i swear i want this, it's just so hard— i want to resist but i don't want to at the same time and it's— it's too much, i'm going insane."

taehyun gulped and then nodded. "i will go slow."

he waited for kai to nod before pressing his finger again, slower as he had said so. it still made him feel a wave of anger, a will to fight back, but he kept still. the finger kept going in and out, pressing against the entrance again and repeating the action. taehyun was right, this was weird and it made him feel gross. it didn't feel good at first, and it didn't help once a new finger was pressed along the previous one. 

it was frustrating. he couldn't believe he had begged to taehyun to keep going when it was anything but pleasurable—

"ahh, _fuck_!" kai shouted as he felt those fingers touch somewhere he's never been touched before. the sudden wave of pleasure was a surprise for him, but at the same time, it was so satisfying that he couldn't be angry at the intrusion. "what the hell was that? do it again."

"did you really never touch your own prostate before?" he was mocking him. he was sure of it. "oh, my sweet hyuka. i am going to make you wish you were born an omega."

"you fucking wish."

"you will fucking see." he smirked as he kept fingering him, hitting on that specific spot repeatedly. kai wanted so bad to say something back, maybe something smart, but he couldn't. 

not when he was busy moaning so much. 

"ah! ah, fuck you, taehyun-ah, keep going— ah, fuck— hnng—"

"god, i knew you'd be the vocal type but _holy shit_. you are loud."

"you're not the one having fingers fucking into you, so shut the fuck up!"

taehyun laughed at those words, taking off his fingers. "don't worry, baby, the real thing is yet to come."

those words made him click his tongue in annoyance, but he still felt empty. how pathetic, an alpha feeling this frustrated because there was no longer anything pressing into his prostate. truly pathetic. 

there barely had enough time for him to think too much about that though, as he felt something else enter his hole. kai bit his lower lip and tried his best not to punch the other as his length filled him.

"how tight you are."

"i was not _made_ for this."

"and yet here you are," he heard his friend muse quietly, moving forwards so that he could kiss the other on the lips again. he didn't fight against the contact, actually, the urge to resist didn't even kick in this time. maybe his body was used with having lips that belonged to an alpha on him. or maybe it was because he had touched more private places by now. 

taehyun had all of him inside the younger but he didn't move, focusing completely on the kiss. kai took the chance to relax a bit, ease his breath and try to get used with a dick inside his hole. it would probably be better than suddenly have a knot in him, with his inner alpha not expecting or enjoying it to threaten to jump out a second time. 

the older parted after a few seconds, his hands that were holding onto his waist and leg clung into his skin tightly, too tight. "fuck, i hate this— oh, shit—"

"what? what do you mean—"

"waves," he hushed he word, biting into the other's shoulder as his body shook over him. damn, he was sure that his entire torso would have dark bite marks by the morning. his hips rolled a bit into kai, and despite the movement not being an aggressive one, it still made him moan quietly. "this rut thing kicks in as waves— ah, fuck, gimme a minute or two—"

"what for?"

the older stared at him, red eyes burning his sight. "i am trying my absolute best not to lose control here, thank you very much."

"then stop trying. keep going, you're doing well."

"and get another kick from you? nah."

"i didn't mean to do that! i am trying my best here too," he said with a sigh, one hand caressing his arm. "hyun-ah, look how far we've gotten. if you didn't hurt me up until now you won't now."

"you can't take a knot, it's gonna—" he trailed off his words as his body shook some more, tears - or was that sweat? - rolling on his cheeks. "it will hurt you, i can't—"

"listen to me," kai spoke with a determined tone again, only continuing once the older did as told. "i can take it and i trust you."

to prove his point, he rolled his hips a bit, biting into his lips to avoid making a noise. taehyun groaned at that, the red in his eyes getting more intense. 

"fuck— okay, but don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow."

"please, you think too highly of your d—"

he felt as the penis inside him slid out of his hole, but not completely, and then it slammed into him back. his words died on his throat as he felt the tip hitting against his prostate and fuck, this really was the real thing. his toes curled and his head rolled back as he screamed, so loud he was sure the entire neighbourhood heard it. 

taehyun paid it no mind. he kept thrusting in and out, in and out, in a rhythm that kai hadn't prepared himself to. it was too much and the urge to hurt the older kept itching inside him. 

but god, did this felt great. having an alpha's inside him was as enjoyable as it was disgusting. 

so, wanting to ignore how much he hated it and focus only on how much he loved it, he raised his arms towards his friend's torso, pulling him closer. he left loud mewls on his neck and his nails pressed half-moons into his back, motivating him to keep going. 

and he kept going. he kept sliding his dick out until only the head was still in, and then sliding it in again with force, hitting kai's prostate. he did it over and over and over again, listening to the loud, high pitched sounds that came from the younger's throat. he was sure taehyun was feeling himself as much as he was enjoying it, with his low groans that hit his shoulders, trying to muffle them by sucking on skin. his teeth threatened to sink in and the younger wondered, he wouldn't dare mark him, would he? was a first rut so bad that he'd lose control and do it? 

everyone knew what came with a mark. the commitment of the bond was too much for it to be done recklessly. and marking another alpha recklessly, too? he wasn't sure if he could keep restraining his urge to swap dominance for himself if taehyun did try to mark him. 

"if you bite me i'll bite you back," kai groaned without thinking. 

it made the other put some distance between his mouth and kai's skin, yet he was smirking. "tempting. ask me again when i'm soberer."

"fuck off, alpha." 

"says the alpha with a cock in his hole," taehyun refuted right away. kai groaned, sinking his nails deeper. "you take me so well, hyuka-yah. it's almost as if you were supposed to be an omega instead."

"shut up—"

"a precious omega, made just for me to fuck." he ignored the younger man's protests, one of his hands moving to hold his dick. he didn't even have to need to start pumping it for him to shut up, moaning louder than before. still, he moved his hand as fast as he fucked into kai. "it's funny how you're an alpha instead, but that doesn't stop me from fucking you, huh?"

"i fucking despise you, shit— shit, keep going! _god_ , don't stop! let me come—"

he heard chuckles over him. "already? can't wait for my knot yet? you like it that much?"

 _has kang taehyun always have this in him?_ the way he spoke was so raw and so— so humiliating. yet that also was so fucking hot, it made kai's head hurt. it was so intoxicating and he hated it as much as he loved it.

it was probably the alpha in him speaking, and not his best friend. he was sure he wouldn't talk like this otherwise, provoking his pride like this, rubbing into him that he was the one on top of huening kai, and not the opposite. 

yet he didn't despite it. not completely. 

"fuck, taehyun-ah, please let me come, ahh—!!"

he rolled his head back as the hand around his dick moved over his length. it was too much, he couldn't help but see white, his orgasm hitting very hard. he felt a satisfaction he's never felt before, but he also felt so, so weird. 

taehyun was still thrusting into him, mercilessly and not caring that the one below him had already come. he kept his rhythm hard, the base of his penis forming the knot. shit, kai was still on his high but it was already arching. one it was complete, once it was formed, it would hurt like a bitch. 

"hyuka— hyuka-yah— ah, fuck— i'm gonna—"

"come for me, hyunie," he tiredly replied, letting his hole to keep being abused by the slightly older. and he kept going in and out, panting and rutting into him until the knot was fully formed, waves of cum filling kai's inside. _ew_ , it was so sticky, so hot... and so gross. there was so much cum getting released that he thought it'd leak. he felt stupidly full and that angered him.

he had an alpha's cum in him. the _audacity_. 

(but it was just taehyun. it was taehyun, and he consented to the whole thing. _don't try to break his neck, huening-ah. it's just your best friend._ )

the older still had some spasms after coming, mewling quietly as he sucked on the other's neck. "fuck, i'm so sorry."

the younger rolled his head so that he could see the top of taehyun's, who refused to look up at him. "what for?"

"for fucking you. and for saying what i did. and, shit, the knot— we are going to be here for a while." he sighed. despite looking away. kai was sure he pouting at the other. "i shouldn't have done this, it's not fair to you. i can't believe you let me take advantage of our friendship like this—"

"hey!" he shouted annoyed at his friend, who immediately met his eyes. taehyun no longer had those red eyes, nor he looked at him as if he was some prey, as if he'd be devoured. he looked vulnerable, scared. "i told you i'd help and that's what i did. i didn't let you stick your knot in me for you to talk like that about yourself. be fucking grateful i let you do this because it's not gonna happen again."

he watched as his friend gulped nervously at that, and kai honestly thought he'd have to keep going. but then, he clicked his tongue. "use that alpha voice on me again when you're knotted by me. i fucking dare you, huening kai."

"shut up," he said with no poison in his mouth. "but i didn't do that intentionally. so, well, sorry about that."

"it's okay. it's hitting you."

"huh?"

taehyun raised a hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes. "your eyes are a little red now."

kai blinked. "oh. _oh, no_."

"yeah. i think i triggered your rut to come in faster."

shit. that couldn't be good news, right? taehyun said it himself, a single alpha was bad, add another alpha was awful... what would be the outcome if they were both on their first rut? the older's wouldn't be satiated with just one round of sex, despite fucking being the most effective solution to make it wash out faster. he'd stay like this, wanting to fuck and knot someone at least for the next day or so. and kai only managed to fully control himself from fighting him because he hadn't fully presented yet.

what would be of himself once he did present? he wouldn't feel comfortable with being knotted, especially because he'd want to knot someone as well. he had to get out. "we should split—"

"what? _how?_ " he snorted. "this is not leaving for a few minutes, and you need some after-care. we both do, before the rut comes in full force, to either of us."

he shook his head, ignoring those words that were being said to him. he was trying to be assuring but it fell into deaf ears. "taehyun-ah, i should have listened to you. i should have walked away once you told me to, i shouldn't have tried to help—"

"yah, huening kai! calm the fuck down." his friend rolled his eyes. "stop and think for a bit. what is done is done, we can't change the past. we can just adapt."

kai stared at him. "we are going to kill each other."

"we're going to try, maybe," taehyun reasoned. "or we can try our best to avoid it. it's— it's going to be hard though. harder than just now."

he sighed. "we're fucked, aren't we?"

"you are."

"not what i meant, you prick. i meant we. _us_."

the older eyed him. "i don't follow."

"kang taehyun, you're an alpha, and i am an alpha, and we _fucked_ despite it not being in our nature. but worst of all, we are best friends living together." he kept making eye contact with his friend, watching his every move carefully. "there's no way we can go back to what we were before. even if we pretend, i'm still going to be too moody if i try to cuddle you. we both will suddenly have outrages and our pride will be always clashing against each other. we're going to argue more, and we might actually, literally fight each other sooner or later."

he was worried about what they had. their friendship had blossomed so naturally, it was so comfortable. but now he had a knot in his ass hole and he could feel his blood boiling, wanting to reverse things. wanting to make the other cry and have _his_ puppies, as impossible as that was.

"we've been through a lot, hyuka. this can't be that bad. i mean, look at us."

"shut up. this is a one-time thing, an emergency."

taehyun froze at it. "if you want that to be just that, then it's okay. but even so, even if we don't fuck a second time... it doesn't erase the fact we just had sex."

"yeah. which means our friendship from now on is ruined forever. fuck, and i said nothing would change... i'm a fucking clown."

his friend looked seriously at him. he seemed to be thinking carefully about what words to say, and it frightened kai a bit. maybe he could finally see his point. maybe taehyun saw that he was right and was going to kick him out once they were no longer connected. maybe he—

"hyuka, this is not how i wanted this to go," he started slowly, moving his body a bit so that his face was only a few centimetres away from his own. "but since you think our friendship is ruined i will tell you this. i wanted to be an omega."

kai blinked at that, tilting his head. "what? why are you—"

"i knew you were going to be an alpha. even since, like, our second year of high school?" he kept going, ignoring the younger's intermission. "you grew so much taller in so little time when we used to be nearly the same height. you did well in our p.e. classes and had a never-ending stamina. i mean, on god, hyuka, you're so fucking attractive— there was no way you were going to be any other dynamic. you're a walking alpha stereotype."

"but— but you joked that i would be anything but."

taehyun sighed. "yeah. i wanted to delude myself a bit, because despite all of that you're so adorable and naturally cute. but that's it. alphas can be soft too, and i was proven right. you're an alpha, obviously one, and i hoped so fucking bad that i would be an omega. i really hoped that we could be destined mates, just like everyone thought of us."

he remembered that. many people assumed that they would be destined to each other, which was a rare occasion. sometimes, an alpha would meet an omega and they would just _click_. as if fate made them exclusively for each other, as if they were soulmates. that was why so many people valued alpha-omega relationships the most. it was an unnecessary norm, as people could date people from any dynamic. alphas could date betas, betas could date omegas, it didn't matter. alpha and omegas only really were important for reproduction, but that wasn't what mattered the most in a relationship. it shouldn't, at least.

so, when people saw the two bonding so closely, of course they'd be pointed as this very traditional match. and they hated it, because it did not matter.

"but even so, i knew that it wouldn't happen. i knew i wouldn't be your omega, or anyone's, for that matter. i was sure it'd be at least a beta, and i hated it so much. and then the sights of my rut started kicking in and _fuck_ , i was sure it'd be the end of our relationship because," taehyun bit his lips. "it would break us eventually. sure, two alphas can be friends... but that's not what i want, and because of that, i felt more hate. it angered me that i wanted to touch another alpha, wanted to be with him as close as i could to. i hate this whole romantic expectations thing, yeah, but if i really was your destined omega... i'd be more than happy to be a cliche."

kai stared at his eyes and wow, he hadn't seen his friend be so honest as he was now. "why?"

"isn't it obvious by now?" he said tiredly, scoffing at him. "hyuka, i wouldn't mind being your omega, our destined one because i love you. i've been in love with you for so long and if i'm an alpha you're not going to love me back. hell, i'm sure you want to run and puke your guts out for having another alpha's knot in you! you really think that this is going to fuck us over? i caught feelings for a fellow alpha, _that's_ how a friendship ends."

taehyun's eyes started to water and it broke the other's heart. he raised his hand towards his cheek, brushing it away. "hyunie, please don't cry. i'm sorry i didn't notice before."

"don't be. i should've told you before it led— to _this_. i will never forgive myself—"

"shh, don't say anything more," kai spoke with a soft voice, cupping his cheeks. his friend looked so sad, so hurt and he couldn't bear to watch it, watch him like that.

so he leaned in, and kissed him fondly. this kiss was nothing like the kisses they had shared before, so slow and romantic. the younger took his time to let taehyun's shock to wash away, responding the touch just as sweetly. as they were still connected, they didn't need to move much against each other. one hand moved towards kai's neck as he was pulled closer, and so, he caressed his cheek some more.

they took their time exploring the other's mouth, dominance uncertain but none of them cared. they weren't fighting for it, so it was all fine. they were enjoying each other without caring about anything else.

"i love you too, taehyun-ah," he said breathlessly once he moved away from his lips. "god, i love you so much but i always kept it to myself, thinking it was just me—"

the other raised a brow. "did you? really?"

"yeah. i mean, _duh_ , you think i would have let an alpha stick his cock in me if i wasn't in love with him?"

that made the older giggle. _giggle!_ "that's fair. ah, i should've said something sooner then. it would've made things easier."

"i still think we need some time though."

"huening kai, what the fuck are you on?" he deadpanned in a low tone. "we just confessed to each other and my dick is still in your ass right now."

"yeah, because of a rut!" he rolled his eyes at that. "our alphas are still going to come to each other's neck wether we want it or not. there's lots of self-control to learn... i mean, i tried to kick you before presenting."

kai watched as he put some thought on it, staring deeply into his eyes. "we can manage. like now."

"i'm not so s—"

"shhhh," taehyun shushed the other with a light, quick kiss. "don't overthink things. we will manage, okay? we will talk in the morning and see how it goes. hopefully, if we don't get another wave before. but for now let's nap. i don't know when my next wave is hitting nor when your first one is kicking in, and for that we need to sleep. okay?"

kai gulped but still nodded, holding the other tighter. "okay."

despite the urge to stay awake and talk some more to him now, he reasoned that it would be better to sleep. he was tired, after all, he was woken up from a nice sleep and then had sex. he was extremely tired, and so, sleep came to him without any difficulty. 

once he was up again, it was already day and, by the illumination caused by the sun, noon. he should probably start to get up and pray he wasn't too late for classes, but he let all these thoughts aside once he realised where he was and what happened before he slept. there was a body resting on his side, big spooning him from behind. taehyun's body was still burning hot, so he would probably have another wave of his rut soon. kai sighed, rolling his body only to feel his entrance hurt. 

god, it hurt quite a bit. now that the adrenaline rush was over, he could feel it all. still, it was quite bearable. he had imagined it to hurt a lot more. 

he turned to look at taehyun, who peacefully slept with his lips parted. wow, he was so fucking handsome even as he slept. kai raised a hand to pet his hair, smiling to himself as the older leaned in a bit. 

as the memories of their last interaction came to mind, he bit his lips. _holy shit_ , they had had sex, and they had confessed their feelings. kai had never imagined either of these possibilities, let alone them happening one after the another. it was almost too good to be true. 

well, it wasn't that good. as pleasurable as it was when it was happening, his ass was sore. 

at least it didn't feel sticky. kai pondered whether the one beside him had woken up before himself and cleaned their bodies, even if only slightly. there was no cum drying on his stomach and despite his hole feeling wetter than it should, he wasn't full nor leaking. someone must have cleaned it up as he slept like a rock. 

"good morning," taehyun's tired voice hit his ears, tone a bit hoarse and tired. he turned towards his face, noticing he had his eyes only half-open. even so, he could see the hints of red returning into his previously dark orbs. "feeling well?"

"mostly. i'm hurting."

"i warned you," he smirked at the younger. "i think it's going to take some time before my next wave hits me, so we have some time to ourselves. i have a water bottle beside the bed, i got it when i woke up earlier. do you want it?"

kai hummed, moving closer to the other and kissing his lips. "i want you."

taehyun giggled. "you need to hydrate yourself, baby."

"i'm not a baby," he said in between kisses, not letting room for refuting. he didn't allow the other to speak as he passionately kissed him, taking full control of their pace. as taehyun had just woken up, he didn't fight back. 

but kai felt the disgust of having another alpha kissing him again and it made him groan in the kiss. he thought that would stop by now? he should be used with the idea now. 

(at least he was the one in the lead now, so it was bearable. it was better.)

so he ignored the thought, deepening the kiss and clinging to the other. for some reason he could only think of taehyun, taehyun, _taehyun_. his body felt hot and his mind was fuzzy, impossible to focus on anything that wasn't the other. 

"hyuka— slow down," he heard those words as he pushed back a bit, but he didn't process it. "hyuk— baby, no, you gotta—"

"hyunie, _please_ ," the younger moaned, kissing the corner of his lips, hands desperately grabbing at wherever skin he could find. this was it, he could feel it. he couldn't see himself but he knew his eyes were red, as bright as the other's were the night prior. that was it, taehyun's rut hadn't returned with full intensity but kai was already presenting, having his own first wave kicking in, intoxicating him. he needed to knot someone, he needed to mark someone.

no, not someone. _taehyun_. he needed to fuck kang taehyun and make him his. needed to knot him good and full him with lots of semen as if that'd magically make him breed his babies. he needed to do this _now_.

"please let me— i need— fuck—" 

he did his best to control his urges, but even so, it was so hard he started sweating and crying. _these are the waves that taehyun mentioned before?_ he thought as his body shook, heat filling his entire body and cock twitching, hurting, begging for some friction. kai couldn't think, he could just _feel_. he felt a howl form at his throat and he kept travelling his lips across the other's neck, moving towards his collarbone and sucking little red marks. he didn't care that the older would be bruised, he just needed to paint into his skin, needed to make it obvious that he was huening kai's and no one else's—

"hyuka-yah," taehyun moaned and it made him realise what he was doing. shit, that was so fucking tempting and hard to control. there was a hand petting his hair, keeping him steady.

god, he was going to go insane for real this time—

"i'm sorry," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. "but, fuck, i _need_ to fuck you right. i'm gonna die if i d—"

"shh, baby, it's okay." the older pulled him closer and kissed his lips quickly. "go slow, yeah?"

"but— fuck, i _can't_ do that. i can't, taehyun-ah, i'm gonna—"

"shh, breath. it's okay, you're doing great."

taehyun kept playing with his hair as kai panted heavily, waiting for the wave to wash out for a bit. he really felt that he'd lose all control of his body quite soon, irking to make the other fully submit to him and take his knot. his instincts were screaming and it took him a lot to ease it down.

once he felt a little better, he kissed the other's collarbone again. he pressed his lips slowly, lightly, carefully. as if he was a precious glass doll that would shatter if held too roughly. it made him mewl quietly, feeling his own arousal grow, and kai smirked to himself, ego widening as he heard those noises. he was such a good alpha that even another alpha was pleased with his touches, moaning and motivating him to never stop.

so he kept travelling south, sucking on his abdomen, biting here and there. taehyun groaned, head rolling back. he kept his touches not as rough as he wanted to, not wanting to hurt the other, and it seemed to be working so far. they were doing fine.

kai's eyes burned with something he couldn't tell for sure once he was a few centimetres away from the other's penis, almost completely hard by now. his stomach curled and he should hate it. he did hate it, a bit. the organ was hanging on taehyun's lower body and it was quite big already. not too much, but definitely bigger than average.

(it was an alpha's cock, after all.)

the vision angered him. so gross, it's an alpha. but at the same time it did things to himself, because this alpha was hard because of him. this alpha was going to be fucked by him. it made his pride wide.

so, he decided to lick at the base, looking up to watch the other's reaction.

he felt his hair being pulled hard, and that made his blood to boil more. "the fuck you think you're doing?"

taehyun's eyes were now the same red as before, and kai clicked his tongue. are they going to keep triggering each other's ruts? they're never going to end this then.

(or maybe they're going to end this faster than it should, but also rougher. with them fucking and fucking and fucking some more, until it ended.)

"i'm sucking you off, bitch. be fucking grateful that i'm willing to do this after you knotted me."

it was the alpha in him speaking, he knew it very well. but once those words left his mouth he couldn't help but feel guilty and shy. he was about to apologize for those words, but he was stopped by the other.

when he saw taehyun laughing at him in a mocking tone, it all washed away. "please, you were _begging_ for it before, like an omega in heat. if anyone should be grateful of anything is you for being fucked by me."

"shut the fuck up, kang taehyun," he hissed, digging his nails into the other's inner thigh. he saw the older hiss, but he didn't move. "i'm gonna suck you off and you're going to be _still_."

"make me."

kai's eye twitched. is this a challenge? oh, he was so going to make him pay for doubting him like that.

with that in mind, he opened his mouth and took the tip of taehyun's penis into his mouth. he could feel him groaning in annoyance, hand pulling his hair again but the younger did not move. "fuck off! fuck _off_ , you stupid alpha!!"

"suck you off? gladly," he smirked as he bobbed his head down, sucking hard onto it. he could feel the other's hips try to buck up but kai rested a palm into one of his sides and pressed him down, stopping him from fucking his mouth. 

"fuck you!! let me— let me do it, shit, i wanna—"

he let go of the other's cock for a bit, replacing it with his other hand as he grasped strongly at the base. "no, you had your turn. now i'm the one leading."

"i hate you _so much_ —"

"that's not what you told me last night, hyun-ah," he arched forwards, getting his face a few centimetres from his face, staring down into his red eyes. they were as predatory as before, shining in rage as he tried to resist kai. his arms hit the other's chest but he was bigger and stronger, and so, he easily grabbed them both and held it over his head. that didn't stop him but, as much as he tries to roll them over, they barely bulged. it made kai's pride bigger. "come on, if you don't want this you can always push me away."

"i'm—" he groaned loudly, frustrated. "fuck off!"

"i'm not holding you that strongly," he smirked down, and it was true. he was pinning the smaller one down but without much strength. despite him showing sighs to pull him away, he wasn't actually trying to do so. almost as if he was holding his true force down. "just say the word and i'll let you go."

taehyun bit his lower lip. they both knew that he was reacting this because of his alpha recusing to submit, and not because the older didn't want this. and, indeed, he didn't say anything for seconds straight, just staring angrily at the younger. "fuck you, alpha. fuck you so much."

"no, taehyunie. this time _i_ am fucking _you_."

kai clashed their lips together again, hungrily kissing him and feeling thrilled that taehyun kissed back right away. his hips moved against the hand that was still holding his dick, fucking his palm, and it made the other smirk, swallowing every pant that crawled from his throat.

having control over the older's pleasure was so, so intoxicating. he loved it.

"stop— stop, otherwise i'll come."

"it wouldn't be bad, though," he said against his lips. "come on, taehyun-ah. come for your alpha. come for me, show me how much i make you feel good."

"shit— shit, ah, ah _fuck_ —"

he kept moving his hand across taehyun's length, feeling it get bigger under his touch. he still wanted to knot someone, and it was not different as the base of his cock widened. soon, kai felt cum ejaculating into his hands, most of it falling on the man's own stomach. "you made such a mess. look at all this cum."

"shut... shut up..."

he laughed at how tired he sounded. "you okay? do you want to stop?"

for his surprise, the other shook his head. "no, it's still— my rut is still kicking. shit, i'm still hard. this is so embarrassing..."

"why so? it's okay. it just means that i'm so great i'm making you extremely horny."

taehyun snorted. "shut the fuck up, hyuka-yah. it's the hormones and the need to knot."

kai rolled his eyes. "stop being in denial, it's your desire for me."

"...maybe that too. anyway, shut up and keep going."

he kissed the tip of his nose. "as you wish."

the younger raised two fingers in front of taehyun's lips and it didn't take long until he understood what he had to do. he opened his mouth wide, letting kai slide his digits inside. the vision of the older sucking on them, along with the wet noises that his tongue did, made him bite on his lower lip. hell, he was so fucking attractive. 

and like this, which his mouth being used like this, all sweaty and wrecked? he was even hotter. 

it made him more desperate to stick his knot into him, fill his hole with his cum. 

"tell me if i do something bad, okay? i've never done it before." taehyun nodded as he took off his fingers, dragging them towards his lower half. with his other hand he pressed his leg away, and then, he touched the rim with his wet finger. it earned him a hiss, but he didn't move. so, he inserted one of them. 

" _shit_ —"

kai took the small curse as a sign that he was doing well, and so, he kept going. pressing it in, sliding it out, exploring his insides the same way he had done to himself before. he waited for the older to warn him when it was okay for a second finger, and once did, he added his middle finger along with the index one. 

taehyun left a loud whimper suddenly and he smirked at himself. "found it."

"just get it over with, fuck."

"yeah, yeah. should i add a third finger, though? i'm quite big."

he was replied with a scoff. "look at me, i am huening kai. i'm an alpha and i have a big cock."

"how mature of you." he rolled his eyes as he pitched his thigh. "for real, do i? i might lose control once i am in you and, well. i _am_ big."

the older put some thought on it. "fine. i don't want to be fucking sore."

kai nodded, pressing the third finger along with the previous two. it made taehyun moan loudly, head rolling back and exposing all of his neck. fuck, this was tempting. it was really tempting, with one of his veins visible and looking too... unmarked. he had plenty of hickeys, of all different intensities, but none were bites. 

he wanted to bite on it. he had a huge desire to sink his teeth in, making taehyun his for a long time, maybe forever. yet he still had some of his sanity there, knowing that undoing a bond like this was painful and damaging. no alpha could mark someone without consent, as inviting as it felt. 

especially if that someone was another alpha. 

putting that thought away, he took away his fingers from the older's hole. kai gave him a little kiss on his lips before speaking, "i am going to put it in now, okay?" taehyun tiredly nodded. it made his heart tighten somehow and he bit his lips. "i will try to go easy, okay? but i'm not sure if i can hold it down and— and if i lose control... please forgive me."

"shh, it's okay. just like you trusted me before, i trust you."

"but if i do—"

"i will understand. as awful as it might hurt, it's fine," he cupped the younger man's face, smiling at him. "if that's what you want, then break me, huening kai. i am all yours to use, okay?"

" _holy fuck_ , hyunie, you can't say shit like this."

taehyun laughed at that, breathing in and out slowly, getting himself ready. kai reasoned it was about time for him to press his length inside him and so, without thinking much about it, he aligned the head of his penis with his entrance, invading his warmth carefully. he had been prepared well, he noticed, but he was still afraid of hurting the smaller alpha. 

he entered taehyun's hole fully, balls deep, and he let a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. oh wow, it was so warm, so hot, so good. 

"i can feel all of you around me," he said in between pants, giving the other a look. his eyes were shut tightly, controlling his breath as he got used to the sensation. as much as he wanted to keep fucking into him, he waited. "you okay there?"

"yes... yes, just— holy hell, it's so fucking big."

kai couldn't help but grin. "told ya."

"quiet. fuck, it's so tight— but so good—"

"can i move?"

"no." he shook his head and the younger groaned in frustration. that earned him a slap. "shut up, i am trying to fight the urge to rip off your neck for even _daring_ to knot me."

"sorry, sorry. i will wait. i know how hard that is."

"yeah. when i had my dick in you instead. i miss it already, it was so much better not to snap."

he snorted, rolling his eyes. those words angered him and he wanted to shut him off, but he controlled the urge. besides, it wasn't him who was about to knot the other, was he? let him be cocky all he wanted. he was still getting fucked in a bit.

"you can," taehyun spoke breathlessly after a while. "you can move now. i think i can take it."

kai nodded at that, testing it by sliding out slowly half of his length before slamming back in. god, this was good. this was _really_ good. 

"fuck, you take me better than any omega would," he said in between pants, kissing his collarbone. taehyun groaned at that, nails into both his arms. the younger kept thrusting in and out without a break, making the one under him leave pained moans that matched with his rhythm. 

it felt so good to fuck taehyun's little hole like this. it was so, so excellent. 

"what a pitiful alpha, being used like this."

"hyuka— shut it, fuck—"

"isn't my cock so great for you, taehyun-ah? come on, i want to hear you say it."

the older bit his lips hard, trying not to say anything. his alpha was strong, kai knew he was itching to reverse things. yet, he didn't. "so— good— fuck you, alpha, don't stop—"

at the scene of taehyun begging, kai saw red. his body got hotter and his mind was fuzzier. his alpha wanted to fully come out and he was sure he couldn't hold it back. he knew it and he tried to apologize before it happened, but only a quiet _"sorry"_ left his mouth as he forced the smaller man to roll up. 

"wh— hyuka, what are you—"

he couldn't hear him. ignoring taehyun's confusion, kai continued to fuck into him roughly, mercilessly, chasing his release. his head hurt and he groaned as he kept thrusting into him, hands holding his hips and head rolling back. he was sure the older was moaning, crying under him, probably muffling the sounds with a pillow or the mattress, but he didn't hear it. he didn't care, couldn't think of it.

he just needed to knot him right there. 

so he kept going, feeling his dick widen at the base, making it harder to move in and out of his hole. that didn't stop him though, didn't make his movements any less intense. he kept going, feeling too high and too aroused. it was going to be formed, his knot would lock itself inside of taehyun and he would fill him with his cum, fill him with his seed. yes, _yes_ , that's what he needed, that's what he wanted—

he left a loud howl as he felt the knot forming, cum being released from its head. it felt so relieving, so satisfying. he had done it, he had fucked his alpha good—

wait. he opened his eyes once he thought of taehyun, stopping the younger boy under him. kai had blacked out for a bit, dropping his body over the smaller after such an intense orgasm. fuck, he had done bad, hadn't he? he was _sobbing_.

"hyun-ah? hyun, are you okay? please talk to me—"

"hurts", he heard him sob into the mattress. "hyuka, it hurts—"

"i'm sorry. i'm so sorry, i—"

"don't be sorry, i told you it was okay... it still hurts though, you fucking animal."

despite him saying it was okay, despite him laughing it off, kai still felt bad. "i am very sorry. once the knot ends i'll take good care of you, okay?"

"mmkay. now get over me, you're crushing me."

he did as told, rolling beside the older and looking at him from up close. "i'm sorry... wait, did you even come? i didn't see—"

his cheeks got redder at that. "i did... you fill me good, alpha." 

kai gulped at that. "i do?"

taehyun nodded. "mind you, i still felt better when it was the opposite. but... it's oddly satisfying. i can get used to that."

for some reason, those words mate the younger shy, cheeks burning. "i understand... i think so, too."

"was my knot that enjoyable?"

"quiet, you. it wasn't _that_ great, i'm still quite sore."

the other blinked in realisation. " _you fucked me with an ass sore_?"

"the rut kicked in, what could i do! the adrenaline was so much i was numb to it, but it's gotten back now, okay." he puffed his cheeks in annoyance, and that made taehyun laugh out loud. he was glad that after all of this... they were still themselves. "yah, taehyun-ah."

"hmm?"

"what will be of us once our ruts end?" he asked as he stared deep into his eyes. "obviously we're going to fuck until it washes out, but later? i— i want to be your mate. if you allow me."

"hyuka... are you sure?" taehyun asked with a sweet tone. "you know these are hard to break. didn't you say you wanted to go slow first?"

"i did, but after _this_?" kai laughed it out. "no. i mean it, it's not the rut speaking— i love you. i want to sleep with you every night, cuddle you any time, fuck into you and have your dick in me. i want to go on cute dates, i want to marry you and grow old with you. i... i really love you. i want to mark you and let everyone know you're mine. but only if you mark me too."

the older stared at him with teary eyes. marking was something only alphas did, and typically to betas or omegas. some betas who date omegas would try to mark their loved ones but it was only a fake replicate of the real thing. only alphas could connect themselves to other people, making their scent present even if they were apart. it wasn't impossible to break, but it was a hard task and it would never be the same as before. the beta or omega, after a broken bond, would _smell_ like it. 

an alpha marking another would mean there is a hierarchy between them. there is the true alpha and there is his alpha who is under him, like a beta or omega would, traditionally. and that's not what kai wanted. he was not superior to him, nor was he better than himself. he wanted to mate with him, but only if they remained what they already were.

the same. no one over the other.

"it could help our alphas to get used with this whole thing too, if we marked each other. the bond would probably make them accept this and stop trying to jump out and make us try to kill ourselves."

"that would mean two bonds to break though," taehyun interrupted. "are you willing to risk it?"

"it's not a risk. i'm not going to break this bond, ever," he assured, determined. "unless you don't want this. then i understand, and i won't ask again."

"we don't know what the future awaits us. we could hate each other eventually."

"it's not going to happen, taehyun-ah. i won't let it."

he stared at the younger, deep in thought. and then, he snorted. "we're doing it all upside down, aren't we?"

kai laughed at that. "very us."

"very." taehyun leaned in, kissing the other on his lips. "i trust you, huening kai. i'll let you mark me. i'm yours for all eternity."

"and i am only yours," he gave him another quiet kiss on his lips, travelling towards the corner of his lips, then towards his neck, and finally at the spot where his collarbone started. kai took a deep breath, drinking on his scent, and opened his mouth. 

he didn't warn the other as he sank in his teeth with force into the skin, earning him a mewl. he stayed like this for a while, feeling the other's blood pulsate and heartbeat go faster. suddenly he was much more aware of taehyun, his emotions, his warmth, his scent. he was truly his mate, intimately connected.

he let go of the other's skin, sucking a bit on the blood that rolled out of the ugly bite. "your turn."

taehyun took his time to position his teeth on the same spot, mirroring the mark that was freshly done. unlike kai, he sucked a bit on the area, tasting him before actually breaking the skin. he hissed, feeling the burning pain, but it was fast. soon, he was leaving kisses over the mark, licking the blood away.

"i can feel your heartbeat now," he said dreamily. "woah, i can feel it all."

"can you feel how much i love you?"

taehyun nodded, smiling shyly. "i feel everything. i feel your sincerity, your love— fuck, i love you so much, hyuka-yah."

he smiled at his new - and only - mate, kissing him fondly. "i love you too, my precious alpha."

"forever and ever?"

"yes."

they stared at each other, enjoying their presence. after all that happened, it should be a little weird, or maybe even funny. but they didn't really care, because they had each other and were happy.

"you know, we should probably warn our professors we aren't attending any class for the next day or two," taehyun broke the silence after a while. "maybe longer, depending of how much we wreck each other."

"you really think i care about them right now? i can only think of you on my knot, kang taehyun."

he rolled his eyes. "you're lucky i'm madly in love with you."

"that i really am."

"hey, hyuka?"

"hmm?"

taehyun looked up at him, eyes wide open. "wanna bet on whose rut is ending first?"

"pfft, that's obviously going to be you. yours kicked in first."

"but if i make you come more times it'll probably make yours wash out faster."

"you came twice last time. i bet an expensive dinner your rut is ending before mines."

the older stared with a determined glare, grin forming at the corner of his lips. "oh, it's fucking on, then."


End file.
